HERO BY DAY, STRIPPER BY NIGHT
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 75. Richard John Grayson: Man of many talents. Stripping is included. ;


'kay, props to MEEPheheCandy. I am SO bloody glad you get some enjoyment from these stories. XD Thanks for the support, dear!

Honestly, I don't like this story. It was written at like 2 in the AM. It was one of those stories where you go "Oh! What a great idea! That's gonna be a good story!" Then you read it the next day and wonder "What the hell was I smoking?" Curious things.

Rock and Roll~

* * *

HERO BY DAY, STRIPPER BY NIGHT

* * *

Barbara opened an eye as she listened to the quiet sound in the darkness. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and slipped them on.

She sat up and forced her eyes to try and decipher the shapes in the dark. She reached into her drawer and felt the small tazer that would take down an elephant. He dad made her keep it, just in case. She smirked at his over protectiveness.

She felt her stomach curl up when her fears were confirmed. There were footsteps coming down the hall. She scoffed at her alarm. She had people coming into her house all the time. Most of the time it was her agents checking in on a case or an occasional wounded Bat-member.

She pulled the can of spray out. Her people would usually inform her.

"Babs?"

"Jesus, Dick. Go scare the hell out of me like that!"

Dick smiled and kneeled down by her bedside.

Barbara sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

Dick stroked the tazer, "Really?"

"Dad says I have to keep it."

"Good God."

Barbara rolled her eyes and put the tazer on the nightstand, "So what'd you get done tonight?"

"Not much. Patrolled a bit in South Gotham, stopped a robbery at a 7/11, got a free ice cream bar, ate my bar on a roof, looked at the stars, chatted with Roy who was stuck on sky patrol again, stopped a home burglary, stopped off, got some Chinese, ate that on the roof, got bored, clocked off patrol, and came here."

"Busy night," Barbara smirked.

"Yeah right."

"Did you bring me food?"

Dick sighed, "Was I supposed to? I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I was kidding!"

"Not ok."

Barbara smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're sweet."

"I don't want to let you down again, Barbara."

Barbara flopped onto her back, "Here we go again!"

"I'm serious."

"I know you are, love."

Dick sighed.

Barbara looked over at him, "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"

Dick scoffed, "In your own way."

"My own way?"

"Calling me name, ya know…"

Barbara grinned, "What names are affectionate?"

"Hotwing, Tightpants, Hotstuff, Sex Kitten, according to Roy, um… I think that's most of them."

"Those are the affectionate ones?"

"I guess."

Barbara smirked, "We have a good relationship."

Dick sighed, "And yet you don't want anything too serious."

"You're supposed to understand."

"I have problems understanding why you've declined two proposals."

Barbara sighed, "We both know it's not what we want."

"Babs, if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have offered."

"Shh," Barbara cooed, placing a finger to his lips.

Dick looked down to the floor, "Sometimes you confuse me."

Barbara smiled softly and brushed a strand of his black hair behind his ear.

Dick looked into her eyes, "You do."

"I know."

"I love you, Barbara."

"I know that, too."

Dick sighed and took her hand in his. He placed it to his lips and kissed it.

Barbara smiled, "You know something?"

"Perhaps. Tell me anyways."

"Because our last little strip tease got interrupted by a rather upset Tim, we should try again."

Dick exhaled slowly, "You sure?"

"You bet your tight ass."

Dick stood up, "We have music?"

Barbara pointed to her iPod lying on her dresser, "Pass that over, please."

Dick grabbed the iPod and tossed it to her.

Barbara flipped through the vast song selections. She set it onto the iHome Bruce had bought for a birthday present.

"Lady Gaga?"

"Please. No. Roy and his obsession is enough. No Lady Gaga, please."

Barbara sighed, "You'll have to do it without music."

"Ugh!"

Barbara laughed, "Just dance."

"That's a Gaga song. Don't you-"

Barbara pressed play and set up her pillows so she was sitting upright.

Dick listened to the music, "I hate this. So much."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "I'm loosing atmosphere. Maybe if you're good I'll let you sleep with me."

"Gee," Dick grumbled, "You mean I can sleep in the same bed?"  
Barbara laughed, "Go, lover."

"Will you marry me?"

"Dance, bitch, you're loosing time!"

Dick sighed and began slowly rolling his gloves off his arms. He licked his lips and winked at Barbara from behind his mask.

Barbara laughed.

"I find it weird," Dick spoke, while moving his hands up and down his body, "How when girls give guys a strip dance they're completely intoxicated by the exoticness, yet when guys give girls stripteases they end up laughing their asses off."

Barbara snickered, "Its society."

"Society my ass," Dick grumbled running a hand through his long black hair.

"Your extremely tight ass," Barbara noted.

"Uh huh, that, too," Dick rolled his eyes as he hooked his fingers under his Kevlar top.

Barbara licked her lips, "Ooh, yes."

Dick sighed and tossed his Kevlar top onto the bed. Barbara grabbed for the shirt and grinned.

He snapped the band of his pants and grinned at Barbara.

"This is actually pretty hot," Barbara grinned.

Dick nodded and slid his hands down his muscled thighs and to his boots, "Ok, there is no sexy way to get these damn combat boots off."

"Just make it look good," Barbara coaxed.

Dick sighed, "Do I have to continue?"

"Are you not comfortable with your body?"

Dick flexed his leg muscles and lifted his foot into the air.

"Oh my God… I'm getting a good view."

Dick growled and slowly pushed his boot off his foot.

"Being a circus trained acrobat has paid off, Mr. Grayson."

"Uh huh," Dick growled lifting his other foot behind his back and bending behind to slide his other shoe off.

"Jeez…"

The boot fell to the floor with a thump. Dick slipped his hands between his thighs and up to his waistband. He grasped his pants' band and slid them down right above his groin. He shook the pants down to his thighs and frowned.

Barbara was clutching the sheets, "Oh God… wait, is that…"

Dick nodded and rolled the Kevlar pants off his legs like tights. He tossed them to the floor and slipped his hands to his waist.

"Dick, I love you so much."

"Uh huh," Dick nodded, showing off his black thong with the Bat Symbol.

"Do I have to continue?" Dick frowned, crossing his arms.

"Do you have a boner yet?"

Dick looked down, "Not entirely."

"Keep dancing. Plus you've got your mask still on."

"But the damn song ended awhile ago…"

"Dance, bitch!"

Dick pouted and slid his hands up his torso and began rubbing his sides.

"Turn around," Barbara commanded.

Dick did as he was told and swiveled his hips around to reveal his behind to Barbara.

"Holy shit," Barbara gasped.

Dick remembered and whipped his front back to Barbara.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Barbara crossed her arms, "Does Bruce know about that?"

"I dunno…" Dick swallowed, crossing his arms.

"Turn around, I want to see it."

Dick frowned and turned his back to Barbara again. Barbara put a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"How drunk were you?"

"I don't know. Roy took Wally and me out to a tattoo parlor. He was just gonna get an arrow on his ass. I guess I felt impulsive and asked to get the Batman symbol on my ass. Wally has a lightening bolt on his. Roy's got another tattoo that he won't tell us where it is. He says we have to find it."

Barbara motioned for him to come closer. Dick sighed and walked backwards to her side of the bed. She laughed and ran her fingers over the tattoo.

"God. You must've been wasted," Barbara smirked.

"I don't remember."

Barbara pressed her fingers into Dick's butt, "God, your ass is so tight."

"I know, Barbara. People constantly tell me."

She exhaled softly and cupped his backside. She looked up; she could see his discomfort, so she gave him a squeeze.

Dick's shoulders tightened, "Mm."

"You're ok," Barbara murmured.

Dick sighed and lowered his shoulders. He looked over his backside at his girlfriend who was groping his ass.

Barbara sighed, "That is a nice ass."

Dick sighed, "Thanks."

Barbara pulled her hand back and spanked him as hard as she could. Dick let out a wounded cry and scurried away from Barbara.

"Alright," Barbara smiled, "Hop in bed."

Dick sulked over into the bed and hopped over Barbara. She smiled and ran her fingers down his muscled abdomen.

"I love you," Barbara whispered into his ear.

"That's great," Dick replied, emotionlessly.

Barbara tipped his chin to her lips and passionately kissed him. Dick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He curled his legs around her and moaned into her chest.

"Think Roy would take me out for a tattoo?" Barbara asked as Dick began pulling her cotton pajama bottoms off.

"Sure," Dick mumbled as he stared at the bullet wound right below her belly button. He ran his finger over it softly and slowly kissed her injury.

Barbara smiled sadly and eased him back up her body. She peeled his mask off and looked into his blue eyes.

Dick cupped her cheek and used his free hand to ease her glasses off. He set them on the nightstand and turned back to Barbara. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Babs."

Barbara turned Lady Gaga off and kissed him back.

"I love you, too, Dick."

FIN


End file.
